


Bite Me

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel can't let go, Jack doesn't want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts).



> This was only made tangibly readable by the amazing beta talents and continental smarts of eilidh17, thank you from the bottom of my little slashy heart! Written for sid for the 2012 jd_ficathon.

Jack is breathing.

Jack is smiling.

Jack is talking.

Daniel mentally ticks off the list of things proving that Jack is very much alive and... mostly well, as Jack thanks Jacob for their ride home. He is still grinning like a loon and finds he very much does not care when Jack's gaze flits back to his face, in fact Jack's answering countenance causes a slight tingle at the base of Daniel's spine.

Jack reaches out to him then and Daniel pulls Jack into a sitting position as Sam mentions how soon they'll be home. “Let's not do that again, huh?” Jack fires off to Teal'c who simply bows his head before turning to follow Sam and Jacob to the cockpit. Jack wiggles his fingers before attempting to take his gloves off clumsily.

“Allow me” Daniel pulls one of his own off with his teeth, removing the other before reaching for Jack's. Jack's hands are chilled as Daniel holds then in between his own. He tries not to find this too disconcerting. Jack is alive. “Your color isn't too bad; Janet will be able to check you out more thoroughly when we get back.” Daniel takes a few moments to rub at Jack's palms and fingers in an attempt to warm them.

“Thanks” he hears Jack whisper, though he can't quite force himself to meet Jack's eyes during the act.

“It shouldn't be too long now..ow!” Daniel twists suddenly from his half kneeling, half sitting position on the floor, following the sharp pain coming from his behind.

“What?” Jack strains to peer over Daniel's shoulder from his slumped position. Daniel's fingers dance along the edge between his belt and shirt before slipping inside the back of his pants.

“Feels like something bit me.” Daniel's hand emerges with the remnants of a thin winged creature, crumpled appendages.

“Looks like a mosquito” Jack quips.

“Felt like a mosquito too. I must have picked it up on P2C-257... that's the ah planet Sam and I found Jacob on so we could save your ass. Rather forest-y... and damp. Perfect breeding ground for these little buggers no doubt.” Daniel brushes the broken body aside.

“Well, my ass is eternally grateful of course, even if it is still half asleep. That glider did a number on my coccyx, not to mention my head. So if you don't mind...” Jack began to sway slightly as he lowered himself backwards to lie on the scout ship's floor. Daniel leans forward, shoving Jack's gloves behind his head as rudimentary padding. “Thanks...” Jack whispers once more.

Daniel stays where he is, watching Jack's face slowly relax in sleep and lets the left over adrenaline and worry wash away with each breath Jack takes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“...And Doctor Fraiser would like you to take a few days rest, which looking at you now, I am inclined to agree with... Colonel?”

Jack's head springs up from his chest, causing him to wince as a bolt of pain shoots through his skull once more. “Yes, Sir” he murmurs trying to focus at the end of the briefing room table.

“Good man. I suggest you go bunk in the temp quarters until someone can drive you home, perhaps Doctor Jackson...?”

“Of course,” Daniel agrees, having hardly taken his eyes off of Jack since their return. He sat next to Jack during the debriefing – just in case Jack got a bit wobbly again, he told himself. Either that... or Jack's raw magnetism was working in over drive today. And now he is at the ready to aid Jack again as General Hammond dismisses them.

Jack is slow to rise and Daniel takes in the pinched look about Jack's eyes. “I'll walk you, wouldn't want you passing out in the hallways. Are you hungry? I can grab...”

“Sleep” Jack replies with an almost pleading look. They both know Daniel is hovering and if Jack were feeling any better, he'd have ribbed Daniel or politely told him to get lost. But Jack is bone tired, and Daniel looks like he's seconds away from bear-hugging the man anyway, so Jack lets himself be lead. As they exit the briefing room, Jack swears he can feel the light caress of Daniel's hand resting at his lower back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The halls are practically empty as the night shift changes and Daniel inadvertently catches himself counting his own footsteps heading towards the room in which Jack is sleeping. It has only been a handful of hours, but Daniel has continued to feel the overwhelming urge to see Jack, to reach out and touch him, any part of him. Just to make sure he is still ok, Daniel rationalises. After all, he does care about the man.

Daniel's reserved knock is answered with a terse, “Come.” The room is pitch black, light from the corridor illuminating only the outline of a figure curled on his side on a bunk. Leaving the door ajar, Daniel shuffles forward into the inky blackness. It's hard to judge the distance to Jack, and Daniel stumbles slightly when his shins come in contact with metal. Pitching forward, one of Daniel’s hands finds Jack’s shoulder, the other Jack’s hair, and he twists to land the majority of his weight on the side of the bed.

“Hey” he mumbles, forcing himself to pull his hand away from Jack's hair, the back of his hand coming in contact with an ear.

“Hey” Jack replies, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Time to go home.”

“Mmm,” Jack grunts as he rouses himself from his bunk. Daniel considers trying to lift Jack's almost dead weight himself before shaking off the thought.

Jack winces when the light from the hall hits his eyes and rubs at them with the heel of his palm.

“Are you sure you're going to make it? Maybe we should take you to the infir...”

“Aht! Don't say it,” Jack warned. “We are going home.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daniel feels the pull again. His eyes begin to slide towards Jack's sleeping form in the passenger's seat before flicking back to the road. His fingertips have started to itch. _Get a hold of yourself Daniel, Jack is perfectly fine. A little tired maybe, but he is fine._ The rational mantra offers temporary relief, and Daniel wills his physical responses to prove themselves psychosomatic.

It had really started in the locker room. Jack had finally given Daniel a patented look when Daniel asked him if he needed help changing. “I'll manage.” Daniel had forced his feet to turn and told Jack he would wait outside then. No sense in embarrassing himself further while watching Jack peel off BDUs.

Yes, Daniel cared about Jack -- cared a whole lot about Jack -- but he had never before let himself become so obvious. He isn't a touchy feely guy. _What is going on with me?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack's migraine is back in full force as Daniel deposits him on his couch. A dim lamp and the moonlight are all that Daniel works by as he digs through Jack's kitchen cabinets for Tylenol. He stands before Jack as he swallows the pills, placing a supportive arm on Jack's shoulder. A feeling of wellness spreads through Daniel's body, but something is not quite right. Daniel squeezes a little, no play in Jack's muscles. “Oh wow, Jack you're rock hard!”

“Well... you know...” Jack replies, a coy grin attempting to spread on his pained face.

“Seriously, no wonder you have a headache, there is no give in there.” Daniel prods Jack's shoulder further, reaching to test the other one.

“I'll live, I... oh god!” Jack groans as Daniel firmly guides his torso forward so that he can press his thumbs into the base of Jack's neck. Jack acquiesces, immediately exposing his neck and back to Daniel's touch. Daniel slides his thumbs up either side of the cervical vertebrae feeling out every little kink and knot. The feeling grows in Daniel once more: warmth, peace; a tingle in his wrists and spine. He is making Jack feel good, and touching Jack is making him feel good. A thought creeps into the back of his mind that he should be thinking a little more about this. It feels too good. Like a drug. Daniel tries to keep a little huff from escaping him at the idea of Jack being addictive.

His hands continue to quest and knead, working Jack's shoulders through his T-shirt. Daniel feels a sense of euphoria and he's pretty sure he's half hard in his pants. _Whoa._

Jack has barely moved since he began, and Daniel wonders if he has fallen asleep again, but a sharp intake of breath as Daniel hits a particularly tight spot tells him otherwise. Daniel wonders what that breath would feel like on his dick. This isn't a particularly original thought, but the effect seems amplified by the circuit of ecstasy running from his fingertips straight to his groin. His hands are beginning to ache quite badly, but finishing the impromptu massage means he has no reason to continue touching Jack... and that's just not acceptable. _Where did that come from?_ The concrete truth in his mind that he cannot let Jack go.

Daniel lightens his touch until his hands are practically gliding; rubbing Jack's back, neck and shoulders. He feels Jack test the movement in his neck, bunch and release the muscles, twisting until the vertebrae click and pop back into place. Jack begins to raise himself up and Daniel tries to move with him so as to keep a hand at his back.

“Thanks.” Jack's voice is low and thick once more. “You have no idea how much I... Daniel?”

Daniel hasn't moved. He stiffens at the curious tone in Jack's voice, making the placement of his hand all the more obvious. What on Earth is he supposed to say? “Jack, I... um...”

Jack blinks unevenly, raising an eyebrow as he tries to turn and focus on Daniel.

“Can't let go,” Daniel articulates hurriedly, trying to keep his touch as congenial and casual as possible.

“Ok.” Jack considers his response slowly. “Far be it for me to stop you doing *that*, because man...” Jack clears his throat, _getting off topic..._ “But why?” Jack feels a minute clenching in Daniel's fingertips against his back and Daniel takes a deep breath.

“Honestly? I don't know. At first I thought it was some kind of psychological reaction to your almost dying out there in... space. Maybe stress, delayed reaction, I don't...” Daniel has no idea how to express the rightness he feels touching Jack, the buzz of euphoric pleasure he feels even now, muted as it is by anxiety. “I just know I can't... I can't let you go.”

Jack considers this. What could possibly be going on with Daniel? They've been through life and death situations lots of times, even more than he can count. A myriad of possibilities and conclusions flit through Jack's mind, though none with enough empirical evidence.

“Ok... ok, what if I...” Jack reaches back slowly for Daniel's hand and removes it from his back, bringing it forward in front of him. Daniel is staring at their hands with a solid intensity, pleading silently with Jack's fingers not to release his own. Jack regards him for a moment, watching the play of both fear and satisfaction across Daniel's face. “I'm gonna let you go.” Daniel's heart drops in his chest. “Only for a moment, ok. Nothing is going to happen.” Jack's voice is steady and sure and Daniel wants nothing more than to believe every word, even as his own mind screams at him not to agree to this. He nods a fraction.

Jack's fingers slowly uncurl themselves from around Daniel's. Cool air rushes to where Jack's skin protected his own. The feeling recedes leaving emptiness, nothingness in its wake. Daniel forgets how to breathe. He can't breathe! Reality swims, what little light they have fades away, it just goes away... Jack, don't leave me! “JACK!”

Jack's hand shoots out, grabs Daniel's tight and pulls him somewhat upright. “Daniel, are you ok? You almost passed out!” He steadies Daniel further with an arm around his back, watching intently as Daniel's eyes continue to roll in his head... looking for a focal point. “Daniel, c'mon!” Jack takes his jaw in hand. “Come back, Daniel...”

Warmth blooms throughout Daniel's body instantaneously, and he inhales sharply, head raising to lock eyes with Jack. “Jack, let's not do that again.”

“No kidding!” Jack scrubs at his face with one hand, the other still at Daniel's back. “We need to call Fraiser.”

Wide-eyed, Daniel nods in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You should have seen him, Doc.” The curtain is pulled around the bed in the far end of the infirmary and Jack's voice is conspiratorially low. He continues to recount Daniel's brief trip to la-la land and Daniel, sitting on the bed lets the words wash over him. Jack's hand is resting on his knee and Jack is either ignoring or really good at acting as if he doesn't notice Fraiser's partially raised eyebrow.

Getting through security had been a bitch. Each check point into the mountain left Jack and Daniel trying to find creative ways in which to maintain some semblance of bodily contact, and yet hide the obviousness of such from seemingly bored and disinterested eyes. Jack could only glare down so many once they became curious and intrigued. Hooked pinkys in the empty halls, hand-holding in the elevators. Daniel was so grateful Jack hadn't complained once. In fact he'd been nothing but understanding and concerned for Daniel. Daniel hoped his blacking out in Jack's living room had not been the only catalyst for Jack's behaviour, he wished... Especially since Daniel was having a hard time of it finding the same concern for himself. Jack's touch was making him feel so good that even the idea of letting go was completely unbelievable.

“Ok, we need to get a timeline to determine where and what could have caused this... reaction. Now, your last offworld mission was to P2C-257, and before that, P3R-118...” Janet stated, reading the notes on Daniel’s file.

“Daniel...” Jack prompts firmly, giving Daniel's knee a shake in the process. Daniel looks up into Jack's face, smiling contently. “What about the bug on the ship? The one that bit you?”

 _Bug?_ “Oh, yes of course.” Daniel bought himself back to the present. Bug... the mosquito. He didn't even feel the bite any more. “I think it must have crawled into my BDU's on the planet. Wait!” Daniel motions to where Jack's hand was still gripping his knee. “You think a mosquito bite did this?”

“Daniel, with the amount and severity of whacked out stuff I've seen pour through that ‘gate, I could believe almost anything.” Jack catches himself about to gesture dramatically, returning the slight weight of his touch to Daniel's knee.

“It's as good a theory as any Colonel. I don't suppose you still have the... creature that bit you?”

“Ah, that would be a no. And even if it's still around at all, it would be somewhere in the hold of Jacob's cargo ship.”

Fraiser sighs. “Ok, I'm going to take a sample from the bite area and then contact the Tok'ra on the off chance we can get a hold of the specimen. It might give us some idea of what is causing this.” she frowns. “Where, um...?”

“Oh!” Daniel takes Jack's hand as he hops off the bed, placing it on his shoulder as he reaches to undo his pants. Jack pretends not to notice Fraiser rolling her eyes. Daniel pretends not to notice Jack checking out his ass.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack arches his back. The chairs in the temp quarters aren't known for their comfort. “It's just like Jacob to take off into the blue without so much as a 'Get well soon, Jack' or 'Mind the touchy-feely bugs, Daniel'.” He huffs, hands splayed. Daniel is only half listening, fixated once more on where his fingers rest against Jack's sleeve. It's getting harder to keep Daniel focused.

The Tok'ra had given them a half-assed promise to have Jacob get in touch as soon as he reaches the closest Tok'ra contact world to Earth, though Jack suspects it had been just their luck that Anise had answered Fraiser's call.

His thoughts are broken as Daniel coyly slides down Jack's sleeve to the cuff before slipping his fingertips inside to rest lightly on the underside of Jack's wrist. “Please?” His voice is quiet with a quality of fear at what the answer will be. The touch almost tickles and Jack's skin tingles in response. _Oh Daniel..._

Jack purses his lips and covers Daniel's hand with his other in a reassuring hold.

Jack supposes he kind of likes the idea of Daniel needing him in a decidedly non-professional way. Oh, Daniel is certainly on par physically and vocationally with anyone else frequenting the ‘gate, but Jack has missed this connection, this friend thing they had going on.

_'Friend', Jack?_

_Yeah, ok._

There is also the matter of sleeping arrangements, and Jack, ever the perfect gentleman of course, is certainly **not** sleeping on another floor today. “Daniel, I'm getting kinda...” Jack nods towards the bed. Daniel's eyes widen, and Jack isn't sure what to make of the look that anywhere else, he would interpret as lust.

Jack stands abruptly and leads Daniel to the bed. “I'm just...” Jack gestures to his pants and Daniel nods mutely, exchanging his hold on Jack's wrist for a hand at the back of his neck. Jack toes off his shoes and pants before sliding his jacket off, trying to suppress a shudder at the feel of Daniel's hand. Jack is not one to give up a sensitive spot voluntarily. They switch positions as Daniel strips.

“Jack, I don't know how involved this thing. I'm sorry... you shouldn't be in this position.”

“For what it's worth, I'm sorry, too. But we **will** find you a cure for this kinky space bug. Don't worry about it. For now, I'm beat.” Jack turns down the covers and lets Daniel climb in before switching off the light and settling himself.

“Jack, I...”

“Don't sweat it, Daniel. I pre-forgive you any gropage during the course of the night.”  
Daniel smirks in the darkness. “'Night, Jack.”

Their joined hands rest between them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack’s internal clock is telling him it’s far too early for the sun to be warming his back, especially as there is no sun under the mountain. He finds himself rolled three-quarters over with a knee bent, because a certain archaeologist is draped like a blanket over his back. _Damn that feels good._ Daniel's arm has wrapped around his torso, hand splayed on Jack's bare stomach between shirt and underwear. He can feel the abrasive caress of Daniel's fingertips as he breathes in and out. Daniel's breaths play across the skin at the back of Jack's neck, and this time Jack shivers.

Behind him, Daniel tenses. He feels his cock immediately begin to fill and shifts slightly away. “God Jack, I'm sorry. I feel like the worst kind of... I'm taking advantage of you...”

“Hey,” Jack clears his throat. “I told you not to beat yourself up.”

“But Jack, this..”

“Is perfectly fine, I'm ok with it.” Jack places his hand over the one Daniel has pressed to his stomach and moves it so that Daniel's hand sits over Jack's heart. “Because I think I might be taking advantage, too.” Jack's voice is even, but his heartbeat belays the tone. _He'd said it._

Daniel lies still, processing this information through a haze of intoxicating elation. Finally he lets his body relax against Jack's and feels Jack's responding exhale.

“Besides” Jack continues, “I'm far too comfortable where I am.”

Daniel shifts closer to Jack so that his lips briefly caress Jack's neck as he speaks. “This isn't just the bug or whatever it is. When this is over, I want...”

Jack feels Daniel harden against his backside and moans softly.

The vibration travels straight down Daniel's arm to his own chest. “Jack?” He whispers.

“Mmm?”

Daniel raises himself up on an elbow to learn forward as Jack twists his head back to look up at Daniel. Eyes met, apologies, regrets, _love_ exchanged in a moment. Jack's heart beats even faster.

The flicker of Daniel's eyes to his mouth and back up again does not go unnoticed by Jack and he tilts his chin forward to receive Daniel's chaste brush of lips.

Klaxons sound out the blood rushing through Jack's ears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I didn't even think of the Kai'thid at the time since my plan wasn't to set foot on the planet's surface.”

Jacob frowns at Jack and Daniel's clasped hands. It was easier than their slightly tinted faces. “And even then the cure is relatively simple for us blended folk.” He gives a pointed look to Fraiser.

“Colonel, Daniel, the Kai'thid's bite works as an attractant. They usually work in numbers, the first biting the intended victim, who is then swarmed by the collective. Coming into contact with them, and not wanting to or being unable to get away, they succumb. Since Colonel O'Neill, you were the first to come in contact with Dr. Jackson...”

“SG-14 were on that planet far longer than Daniel was,” Jack pipes up. “How come none of them was attacked?”

“General Carter believes that due to the change in season on P2C-257, Sam and Daniel just happened upon the planet during the warmer time of year, when the bugs are more... active.” Fraiser knows the inevitable question is coming.

“Okay, so how do we fix this?” Daniel senses that Fraiser and Jacob are both holding back. If the minor twitch he feels in Jack's thumb is anything to go by, they are in agreement.

Fraiser and Jacob exchange glances. “It's your cure, General.”

Jacob looks Jack and Daniel pointedly in the eyes. Uh-oh. “This is just a theory, since we’ve yet to aide any unblended humans before, but as the Tok’ra are blended—their human half being in direct contact with the symbiote—our cure is the sexual release of bodily fluids that are applied topically to the... wound. We suspect it would be a matter of...” Jacob’s voice started to fade...

_“...hormones that we don't fully understand...”_  
 _“...alkaline properties which...”_

Oh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey, how do you think the Tok'ra discovered **that** was the cure?” Jack questions, dumbfounded. Daniel still sits beside him, face jammed into the crook of his free arm, glasses dangling from a lax grip. “Daniel?”

Daniel rolls his head, looking up at Jack “I didn't want it to be like this.”

“What?”

“Us.”

“Oh.”

“Mmm.”

“Well if it cures you, then I'm all for it because as much as I love... um... adore hanging out with you – which I think we've established,” Jack adds with a slight grin. “We are never going to be able to continue on with our lives like this.”

“I know, I just...”

“I know.”

The silence stretches out between them.

Jack's thumb begins a gentle to and froing over Daniel's knuckles, just enough to tickle the fine hairs, but the touch ignites a small fire low in Daniel's belly. The feeling is back with a vengeance, but with it fear. Daniel sits up straight, stilling Jack's movements.

“That simple?”

“I'm not a complicated man, Daniel.”

“Just in a complicated situation.”

“I know I want you. I have for a very long time. Believe me when I imagined us, I didn't...” Jack leaves the sentence open.

“You imagined us?” Daniel tries to hide his coy smile by ducking his head.

“Well, yeah.” Jack tugs him to stand, stepping closer so that Daniel will look at him. They are so close. “I hate that this is the way it has to be for you, for us. But I will never regret.” Jack kisses him then, in a dark concrete room, holding hands under a mountain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daniel is fully hard by the time they reach the bed. Jack surrounds him; arms encircled, thigh between his own, tongue in his mouth. He wants this too. So much. The alien feeling and guilt war within him.

“Stop it.” Jack says against his lips before pulling away. “If anything I should be the one feeling guilty here, but I think I'm too damn scared.” _Is this just the effects of the bite talking? Will you hate me? Will I get the chance to love you again?_

“Me too.” Daniel admits. _Please don't be doing this just to save me. I'm sorry._

Jack kisses him again before awkwardly attempting to pull the shirt from Daniel's pants one-handedly. The rest of their clothes are removed in much the same manner, and by the end they both feel as if they could burst into manic laughter. This is nuts.

Jack falls back on the bed, pulling Daniel on top of him. “What do you need?” his voice is low and cloying. Daniel thrusts against him once and Jack opens his legs to cradle Daniel's hips. Cocks aligned Daniel moves again, sending delicious spirals of pleasure up his spine. Jack is laid out beneath him, the feeling intensifies as it burns throughout Daniel's body, he must have this.

Daniel weights Jack down into the mattress, each thrust of his cock driving Jack on, and Jack--never one to remain idle--runs his hands over Daniel's sides and lower back, fingers skimming his ass as it rhythmically clenches. He can feel the little bump of the bite wound. He touches it in wonder, noting its contrast against Daniel's smooth skin.

The sensation of Jack's hand, of his caressing the mark, is a stark reminder to Daniel why they're here. He falters, slowing his movements, but unable to stop completely. “God, Jack!” he cries. Jack raises his hips, meeting Daniel's with his own thrust in return. “Let me do this, Daniel, please! I can't lose you.” Daniel buries his face in Jack's shoulder and begins to move in earnest once more. Their bodies synchronise in motion and Jack holds Daniel to him with one hand, the other reaching between them to grasp both their erections. “Please tell me you want this, Daniel. Just you, no wacky alien shit, I need **you** , I love...”

Daniel strains against him, wanting the feel of Jack's warm, large hand wrapped around him, of Jack's cock hardening further against his. _Love._

“Yes Jack, love... for so long, you...” Daniel's mind is on fire, warring within, love and lust. He surges up to find Jack's lips and Jack runs his thumb over the slit of Daniel's cock. Daniel whines low as his spills over Jack's hand, triggering Jack's own release. Jack continues his movements, slowing and massaging the softening flesh with their mixed seed.

Daniel opens eyes he hadn't realised he had closed and is met with Jack's gaze. They watch each other as Jack's hand slows to a stop, carefully slipping his hand from their spent members. Jack caresses Daniel lightly, hip, flank; marking Daniel as he goes until he reaches far enough back to find the little vice. Gentle but firm fingertips trace the bite mark, stroking their semen into Daniel's skin over and over, an echo of their previous activities. Daniel moans low as electric ecstasy shoots from the bite to his spine to his flaccid cock nestled against Jack's. It's almost like a second orgasm.

“Um?”

“Jacob said it would be instantaneous.”

“Are you ready?”

“No.” Daniel raises himself half off of Jack, bending to kiss his sternum. “Here goes.”

Daniel rolls away a fraction, and their contact slips. Legs, fingers, cocks.

The darkness doesn't come. The emptiness Daniel previously experienced no longer exists. He takes a lung full of air, breathing is fine, in fact it feels fantastic. “Oh god, Jack. I think it worked. It worked!” Daniel feels like himself. Sated... and himself.

Jack is silent from the other side of the bed.

“Jack?”

“Congratulations, Daniel” Jack is genuinely happy and relieved, but Daniel hears the slight crack in his voice.

“Jack?” he questions again, rolling back and throwing a leg over Jack's, his thigh resting against Jack's groin. Jack's face is in shadow and his pleasant looking smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. Suddenly Daniel is afraid of what Jack might say. _Heat of the moment, neutralisation of an alien hostile. Duty._

Before Jack can say anything, Daniel kisses him. Heat, suction, if this is the last time...

Jack surges, kisses him back, holding on for dear life, love; pouring everything he can into the kiss. Showing Daniel he meant every single damn word he said. They continue to kiss; mouths meeting, pressing. They meet again and again, the slide, the pressure. Daniel eventually pulls back to look at Jack's face once more and is greeted by swollen lips and tousled hair.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Message received. Same page. _This is real._

Daniel moulds himself to Jack's side, finding that sweet crook of neck and shoulder to place his head and feels Jack's chest expand before a sigh.

“What now?” he queries on the exhale.

“You think I'm capable of thought right now?” Daniel snuggles further into Jack's neck, feeling his body relax further.

“I never think you uncapable...” Jack's eyebrows knit together as he plays his words back over in his mind.

Daniel's soft laughter sends puffs of air across Jack's skin.

“How about the cabin?”

“No!” Daniel's abrupt reaction of disfavour startles Jack slightly.

“Not even **now**?”

“The last thing I want is more bug bites.”

“Hey, look what is got you this time!” Jack exclaims, puffing his chest slightly.

“Bite me.”


End file.
